1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressurized fluid pumping devices and more particularly to a pump having a diaphragm which maintains the integrity of a drive section and a pumping section of the pump and camming surfaces in the drive section which produce reciprocation from rotary motion.
2. Prior Art
Reciprocation of a piston in a cylinder to cause fluid movement is well known and has been used for centuries, for example, to pump water from the ground. Such pumps can be manually or mechanically operated.
Where high performance is required, the pump may be connected to a convenient source of rotary power such as an electric motor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,009 discloses a pump where rotary movement from such a power source is converted to reciprocating movement by interacting threaded members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,601 discloses a further pump where a rotating cylinder is formed with a cam groove which engages a stationary cam to reciprocate the cylinder as it rotates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,345 shows a somewhat similar arrangement wherein a rotating tubular liner has a sinusoidal groove. A pair of pins on an inner cylinder interact with this groove causing the inner liner to reciprocate as the tubular liner rotates.